Just Another TV Show
by idkmybffmaegan
Summary: What happens when the CBI team comes face-to-face with their TWINS? Something I wrote when I was younger. Hope you enjoy! R&R!


**A/N: this is a story from my old account, iloveeethementalisttt. i wrote it when i was 14 (such a young, immature age -joke, i'm only 16 now-) and i felt the need to re-post it, because FanFiction needs a little fun ;)**

**Disclaimer****: READ iloveeethementalisttt's "The Secret Life of Cho" Before reading this. again, i wrote when i was 14, DONT JUDGE :) it just tells you where Cho was during all of this. and if you dont recognize the name bruno heller... you need to just go home. **

**oh yeah- i dont own the mentalist. duhhh.**

Lisbon and Jane were staring face to face with Lisbon and Jane.

Lisbon looked at Lisbon.

"What have you DONE with ME?" she snarled in horror, looking at the black haired woman with way too much makeup on, straitened hair with crimps every here and there, and a pink shirt with tight white skinny jeans. She was also wearing white wedges, something the real Lisbon would never do.

"Me? Look at YOU! You look like you couldn't care less! Sweetie, you could be just gorgeous if you wanted too." She sounded very preppy, unlike Lisbons cynical voice.

"You look like a freaking BARBIE! You-"

Jane interrupted by putting an arm between the two women.

"Is anyone concerned why two other people looking exactly like us are standing in front of us? And not to mention the fact that neither of us have siblings, much less twins!"

Jane's twin had a serious, blank look on his face. "I don't even know why im here ,she dragged me along." Jane said, looking at Lisbon.

Lisbon looked at Jane. "This is ridiculous. Why us, anyways?"

Just then, Rigsby came running in.

"Holy shit! Cho just gave me a damn wedgie!" He bellowed across the room. Just then, a wild looking Cho comes running into the room, not dressed normally, but rather tacky.

Rigsby walked in the door, and wiped his mouth.

Rigsby yelled at Rigsby. "What are you doing, you are as skinny as a damn stick!"

"Duh, I haven't eaten since this morning, and I just retched it up in the restroom." Rigsby said quietly.

Rigsby stared at Rigsby in awe. "You are BULEMIC?"

Rigsby nodded. "And you eat like a human heifer."

"What." Rigsby said, confused by the word.

"Its-" Rigsby was stopped by crazy Cho.

"Im not touching you!" He mocked, sounding like a four year old, and putting his finger right next to Rigsby's cheek.

Loud music began to blare from somewhere, like it was on cue, just like it would on a television show, as Van Pelt walked into the room, wearing baggy sweat pants, gold chains, and a tight white tank top with a red hat on.

As she swaggered into the room she yelled: "Look I can do the Stanky Legg!" And then dropped low, grabbed her head and began to do the stanky legg.

Everyone then automatically, as if by force, dropped low and began to do the stanky legg. Randomly, the song ended.

A man, wearing a nametag that said Bruno Heller walked over to Lisbon and whispered something. Then, Lisbon stood up and yelled.

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!" Lisbon screamed over all the noise. It got deathly silent in a matter of seconds. The real Van Pelt walked into the room, and just looked her evil twin up and down. She didn't say a word, but walked right up to Lisbons side, finding protection in the woman's power.

"Alright, we have a problem. Everyone here seems to have a twin. There is something wrong with this. Okay, I think I can organize this." Lisbon was focused, trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't even notice how the Cho and Van Pelt twins had gotten together and were now discussing something quietly.

"And seeing as to how we are all very confused, I think it would be best if we all just-"

"YAHHH BITCH YAHHHHH!" screamed out twins Van Pelt and Cho, startling everyone there. Everyone laughed at the joke.

Lisbon only stared blankly at the two, then carried on. "I want my team on this side of the room, and anyone who is bulimic, preppy, slow, crazy, or ghetto on the other."

Everyone walked around the room, and eventually everything was all evened out.

"Alright. I want everyone on the left side of the room to walk over there off set, next to Bruno Heller. My team...wait. where's Cho?" Lisbon asked curiously. Everyone looked around the room, Cho nowhere to be found.

"What did I miss, boss?" Cho said, walking into the room.

"Where were you?" Lisbon looked at him.

"I uh, had a late night, and overslept. That's all. So what did I miss?"

"Not too much. But everyone was doubled up, if you know what I mean." Lisbon said, smiling at the rest of the team.

Then all laughed, then returned to their normal lives.

Lisbon sat down and thought:_._

_Every day, it seems like its a whole new episode of just another TV show._

**R&R-please and thank you! xoxoxoxox**

**-meg**


End file.
